


Soda Pop (Watch It Fizz and Pop)

by catandmouse10



Series: There Is Probably A Cheesy Pop Song About This [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes to Target and brings Phil home a present. Which she ends up sharing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soda Pop (Watch It Fizz and Pop)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a story for Darcy Lewis and Phil Coulson for awhile now. I have read other stories featuring them as a couple and I love them. I will go down with this ship. I have been writing nothing but Marvel stories lately and I plan on writing more, but I also plan on writing for other fandoms. I hope you guys like this story though and I hope you enjoy the fluff too. Leave reviews if you want.

Jane was right about Target, it was a dangerous place. You only go in there to buy one thing and yet you somehow end up with a cart full of stuff. Darcy Lewis was currently learning this lesson the hard way. She crossed her arms and rested them on the cart. She looked down at all the stuff she was planning to purchase and sighed. Jane would never let her hear the end of it, but her boss didn't seem to understand that she needed all this stuff.

The hum of the soda machine drew Darcy's attention away from her thoughts. She looked down at the Coke bottles and saw the name Phillip on one of the bottles. She bent down and slid open the door and grabbed it. She set the bottle on the conveyer belt along with the other eighteen items she planned on purchasing. Darcy paid for her stuff and walked out of Target.

She knew Jane would be mad at her, but she couldn't stop smiling and it was because of the Coke bottle bouncing around in her giant, yellow purse. After everything was loaded into the car, she made her way back to Avenger's Tower. 

She and Jane had moved into the tower after months of begging on Thor's part. It was kind of sad to see the big guy beg and it was even sadder to watch Jane turn him down each time. He looked like a kicked puppy after each exchange.

That's when Tony Stark decided to step in.

He was getting sick of Thor moping around the tower, so now he was begging them to move to the tower. Well, actually he was begging Jane. Darcy actually wanted to move into the tower. She wanted to see Thor smile again and she also wanted to check out Steve Rogers' ass every chance she could and it would be easier if they both lived under the same roof.

Finally, Jane gave into Tony Stark's nagging and they moved into the Avenger's tower. Jane ended up sharing an apartment with Thor and Darcy got her own place in the tower. They settled in and things were peaceful, until a week later when a plane crashed in the forest near the tower. Turns out the plane was a SHIELD plane and inside it was a bigger surprise waiting for The Avengers.

Turns out Phil Coulson was alive, not only that but he was also working with a team. The Avengers were angry, more at Fury than Coulson. Some of them seemed to be angry at Maria Hill too, Steve wouldn't talk to her for a week.

The Avengers ended up accepting Phil and his little team of misfits into the fold. It was nice to see the I-pod thief again. She had been sad when she had heard he had died at the hands of Thor's brother. Even though he had stolen all their stuff he seemed like a pretty decent human being and didn't deserve to die that way. Or at least they thought he had died.

Tony convinced Phil and his team to stay in the tower. It was beginning to get a little crowded in the tower, but Darcy didn't care. She was happy to be part of what felt like a big family.

She learned early on that Phil was just as bad as the trio of scientists, meaning he forgot to eat and sleep. That is why she added him to her schedule of daily feedings and scoldings. Yes, she understood he was trying to put SHIELD back together. But he needed to take care of himself too or he would kill himself.

At least he was easier to deal with than Jane, Tony, and Bruce.

Darcy made it to her apartment without Jane seeing her and she put away all the stuff she had bought from Target. Jane was probably too busy working on something that involved science. Darcy hated to interrupt science time but it was time to feed the trio of mad scientists and one very stressed out SHIELD director. She grabbed the Coke bottle from her purse and made her way to the kitchen to the lab.

To her shock and utter surprise only Jane and Tony were in the lab. Tony informed her that Dr. Banner had left about twenty minutes ago and was being all secretive about where he was going. Darcy hoped he was going to lunch with a lady friend and she hoped they would get to meet this unconfirmed lady friend in the future.

She pushed aside her thoughts just as lunch was delivered to the lab. Getting Tony to eat when he was busy with science was hard. Jane thankfully would just growl and get it over with, like it was a root canal. Getting her to sleep was harder though. Tony would throw a fit. He decided to be good for some reason today. Darcy began to wonder if he was possessed by a very hungry ghost but decided not to ask.

She honestly didn't want to fight with him again the existence of ghosts.

Darcy moved on to Jane who took her food and ate like a good girl. She patted Jane on the head and the tiny astrophysicist turned and glared at her. That had not been a good idea, but Darcy thought her employer deserved a reward for being so good. She turned and walked out of the lab and after Jane and Tony finished eating. They had both seen the Coke bottle but neither had commented on in, thankfully.

Yes, she had a small crush on Coulson. Everyone seemed to realize, but Coulson himself. Well, he might have known but Darcy could never be too sure. He always seemed to have one expression on his face no matter what emotion he was feeling. She thought it was kind of creepy.

She walked down the hall that lead to his office and entered just as lunch was being delivered. He was at his desk working on something when she entered. She sat down in the chair across from him and smiled. “Okay Coulson it is time to put away the paperwork and eat your lunch.”

“I just have a couple more things to do then I will eat Darcy, I promise.” He said as he shuffled through paperwork.

Darcy rolled her eyes and rested her feet up on Coulson's desk. Even though he had asked her several times not to do it. “If you don't put down the paperwork right now I won't give you the present I got you.”

“What did you get me?” Coulson asked her. He was genuinely curious and it made Darcy smile.  
“Stop with the paperwork and I will give it to you.” Darcy replied as the smile on her face got wider.

“Fine,” He sighed and set the paperwork aside. “Now will you show me the present you got me?”

“Of course,” Darcy reached down and grabbed the bottle of Coke. She handed it to him and smiled. “It has your name on it and I had to get it for my favorite Phillip.”

“I'm the only Phillip you know.” He casually said as looked at the bottle.

“You don't know that,” She shot back. “I could knew a few more guys named Phillip.”

“Really?” He asked her as his eyebrows shot up. He clearly didn't believe her.

“Fine,” She sighed. “I don't know any other Phil's and you are sharing that Coke with me because I didn't get myself one.”

He just shrugged. This hadn't been the first time they shared a beverage. They had shared a bottle of scotch before while they watched “The Breakfast Club.” So, she knew Phil would have no issue sharing a drink with her.

For an hour they ate and passed the Coke between them, They talked about how each of their days had been going so far. Darcy even told him she had gone to Target. Phil wasn't like Jane when it came to her obsession with the store, but he did remind her it was dangerous.

Her phone alarm went off it was time for her to get back to work. She really didn't want to go, but she had a lot of filing to get done. “Well, this has been fun Coulson, but I have to get going.” She said as she stood up.

“Yes, I do enjoy our lunches together,” He replied. “Maybe we could have dinner sometime.”

“That would be great,” She said as she smiled at him. “We'll make plans later.”

They said their goodbyes and Darcy walked out of his office and made her way back to her desk with the biggest smile on her face.


End file.
